


Workplace Hazard

by MirandaSkywalker



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Spy Stuff, danger egg, sneaky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaSkywalker/pseuds/MirandaSkywalker
Summary: Nora has come up with this amazing idea to spy on The Brotherhood for the Railroad, causing her to question who she should really trust.
Relationships: Deacon/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo I’m back on my bullshit with another fandom. How bout them apples. Alright so this is some like crap that took me a week to finally grow a pair and post I’m scared.

“Yeah, that sounds really great and all, but how do I know you’re not just bullshitting me again Deacon?” She stopped sanding the chest plate of her power armor to look up at her partner, who was suspiciously chatty this afternoon. The spy had a shit-eating grin on his face, mischievous eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses and a ridiculous hat covering his head. 

“Well now see here little missy,” he drawled on is some silly accent while lighting a cigarette. “That’s the thing about me, I got eyes and ears all over the Commonwealth and there’s nothing I can say about it. You don’t even want to know the things I heard.” He tossed the cigarette down without even taking a hit, crushing it into the pavement under his boot. A real waste, stupid. She shook her head, turning back to her work on sanding away the old color and flaws on her piece of power armor, hoping the inspiration of what to do with it afterwards came to her. 

“Nora, they’re gonna find out and I don’t want you to get caught. I’m already having a hard time keeping this from Des, if your little “metal daddy” finds out they’ll kill you. I don’t want a good heavy going to waste like that.” His accent was gone and was replaced by a softer tone, a more truthful one. She stopped her work, sighing. 

“If I play by their rules, no one will get hurt, okay? All I’m doing is looking for pieces of crap, old tech really and giving them to a scribe. She’s cute, kinda nice, hell I could probably convince her to leave the Brotherhood, she has her doubts…”

“Nora no, we’re not bringing Brotherhood strays into our “Death Bunnies”, plus I don’t care how cute she is, you gotta look out for you until we get into the institute. Kay? I’m not gonna be the one dragging your stupid body from their dirty hands alright?” He huffed, shaking her shoulders roughly and causing her head to wobble back and forth like those bobble-heads she was starting to collect from around the wasteland. “You’re the best we got, you know, aside from yours truly.”

“Christ D, I’ll be fine, I’m a big girl.” She grumbled, slapping his hands off of her before he planted a big kiss on the top of her head. “…and if things do go sour, I’ll just pull a you and get a whole new face!” She looked up at him with the biggest, fake smile she had. It caused her cheeks to puff up and cock her glasses on her face. He shook his head before walking inside the Red Rocket where they were currently holed up. He grabbed two Nuka-Colas, using some dumb little trick to pop the caps off and stuffed them into his pocket before returning to her. 

Her face was paler then when he left and he knew what that meant. The Brotherhood was calling her back. It was too soon for him. “Nora, you just got here…” he argued, watching her put her things away and tidy up. She looked at him with a sad smile, the same kind she would give the others at the Railroad when something didn’t go their way.

“I know honey. I’m gonna request one more day before I go back but I gotta leave to tell Danse anyway.” Deacon shuddered at his name coming from her. He wasn’t worth her breath, not now and not ever. She stretched tall, the hem of her shirt rising, showing off a new scar that Danse had caused. He hated seeing it and it made him sick. He would never let that happen to her on his watch. He shook the jealousy out of his mind and stalked her, cocky and full of mischief. 

"Well… I can't have you going without a little goodbye present," his fingers skimmed lightly over her exposed skin, causing her to shiver slightly. His name left her lips in a sigh, the only thing he liked to hear, other than her screaming it. "Just let me do this honey, for you," his lips were at her ear, whispering and nibbling the skin underneath. This was the real reason they weren't spending their days at HQ; he couldn't touch her like this in front of all those eyes. What they had was secret and special, no one was allowed to see her this way like he was and it fueled him like he was young again. It wasn’t a miracle that he could keep all of this a secret, he was a spy after all, but some deep, hidden away need inside him wanted to scream his love for her from the dilapidated rooftops. As his fingers trailed up, he was thankful that she hasn’t worn a bra today, allowing his hands all the freedom that her soft skin offered. Before she could even think of protesting, he scooped her up by the back of their thighs, carrying to the crummy little office she dared to call a bedroom and knocking the door shut, effectively locking the world away. 

_________________________________________

Deacon watched her breathe deeply, body rising and falling under the thin, used-to-be-white sheet. The hickeys and bite marks he left on her shoulders and back were starting to stand out as time rolled on. His fingers gently stroked up and down her spine, feeling every vertebrae underneath her skin. She was always wiped out after crazy sex, which was just his plan. She moaned, cracking one hazel eye open, looking up at him. 

“There’s my golden girl, outshining the sun as usual.” He spoke softly, dropping his lips down to her ear for a small kiss. She pushed him back slightly, tilting her head up to capture his lips. 

“You fucking sneak,” she couldn’t help but huff out, glancing at her Pip-Boy dangling from the bed frame corner. “I missed my meeting and now I’m gonna be grounded.” Her time was light, but she held a small bit of annoyance behind it. He gave her that classic Deacon smile before slapping her ass. 

“Aww that’s too bad princess, looks like you’re free to stay with me forever.” He laughed at his own wit before getting up to grab some water. He wasn’t shy about “forgetting” his boxers as he paraded around, taking his sweet time before returning to her. She had moved over to the desk, clicking little patters on the desk top. The sheet was wrapped loosely around her body, part of it dropping low to expose her back. 

“So…next time we’re in Diamond City, there’s this little chapel I thought we could check out. Only if you’re into that kinda crap, of course.” It has come out of his mouth so fast that his stupid lips couldn’t stop him. He nearly collapsed right there when her wide eyes found his over her shoulder. For once, he struggled for his brain to come up with a joke, something to let her down without fucking it up. I mean I like you. Isn’t that what you do? No, shit. She wasn’t saying anything and that made his stomach hurt. 

“Haha just kidding!” He pushed out, tossing the water onto the bed before snatching up his underwear. “You know, you should probably radio your tin overlord, let him know your gonna be late. I’m gonna go take the dog for a walk. See you later.” He took off at a brisk pace, trying hard to forget the little glimmer of hurt in her eyes. 

_________________________________________

Paladin Danse was waiting outside, glancing up at the stars when his sponsored knight arrived, hair braided tightly around her head like some sort of crown. She was hours late with no warning and if she wasn’t careful, she’d be punished greatly. 

“Knight.” His time was unforgiving and short. He turned his body towards her, looking down on her. “I hope you have a good reason for making me wait here like this. This is terribly inappropriate and further acts of defiance or insubordination will ultimately lead to punishment and if not careful, serving time doing menial tasks, understood?”

“Yes Paladin,” was all that came from her, no hint of sass or strength behind it either. He was confused by that and took a moment to really look at her. Her bottom lip was pushed out in a pout, her eyes dark and red-rimmed. She had been crying on her way here, he deducted, noting that she even had her full Brotherhood uniform on despite her obvious hate of the thing. Something had upset her, but he’d wait till she wanted to talk. 

“Right then, are you ready? Elder Maxson has a new assignment for us and I’d like to get it done quickly to avoid more stress on your injury.” He remembered the small passing of fear when he watched that synth push her off a broken staircase at the ArcJet Labs, her body landing nearly a story down and landing with a broken piece of rebar sticking out of her, narrowly missing her kidney. Her traveling clothes has been ruined and blood had been spreading fast, dying her shirt a sticky, dark color. After the synths were taken care of, he had carried her all the way back to the police station with her still awake and snarky. 

“Is Elder Maxson going to yell at me?” Nora asked, following Danse up to the command deck of the Prydwen, keeping her eyes forward and avoiding the attention of the other members of the Brotherhood. Danse didn’t reply and she got her answer when they opened the door. 

_________________________________________

“Did you know, knight, that some of your fellow brothers and sisters are questioning your loyalty?” Maxson hadn’t even taken one look at her during this entire meeting. “They suspect you’re working with the Institute...or even some third party.” Danse was quiet towards the back of the room while Nora was in the center, taking her punishment. Maxson finally turned around and Nora maintained her cool. She was dead if she didn’t. “Do you know how bad that makes you look, and think of Paladin Danse, he’s the one sticking up for you, a rumor like this could  
Damage his career as well as yours. From now on, you report back directly to the Prydwen after every mission and off days are restricted to two days a week. Is that understood?” He didn’t even wait for a reply before he dismissed her, leaving her to stand alone outside while Danse received the new mission. 

It wasn’t until they were on a Vertibird headed towards the inland that Danse finally spoke. “He’s right soldier, your absence has been suspicious since you joined up with us.” The ‘bird lowered under the dense fog covering the wasteland. 

“If something is going on, I want you to tell me now. If you have an alibi I need to know.” He was giving her a chance to cover her ass and she was going to take it and run. 

“I have a friend, back in Sanctuary. She’s sick...addicted to chems and I was scared that if I was there to watch over her, she’d die.” Nora tucked a stray strand of hair out of her face. “She’s made an impact on me and she’s like family.” She looked into Danse’s eyes, smiling nonchalantly. He seemed to hesitate a moment before nodding. 

“Understood...well, give this punishment three weeks and maybe I’ll be able to convince Elder Maxson of the situation. I could send an Initiate to check on her for you if you’re concerned.”

“No! I mean-“ she forced herself to calm down. She didn’t want the brotherhood anywhere near her heart, her home. “I have my friend visiting her, she’s in safe hands. I trust them.”

“Outstanding.” He replied.


	2. How The Turns Have Tabled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So....a little bit of a flashback here to further create a history between Deacon and Nora. I almost wrote a real sex scene but I’m like a weird romantic and I think it’s stupid but I hope it’s not... I didn’t even edit my stuff so here!!!
> 
> Update! So I did go back and edit my stuff. MMMM I'm getting used to attempting to writing sex, but I do it better than write it ayyy lmao!

Deacon swiveled in his chair again, causing it to make this horrendous squeak that never failed to make someone angry. This time it was Desdemona who had just had enough of him moping around and finally drug him into the hallway. 

“Alright, no jokes and no games. I read your progress report and I think it’s in the Railroad’s best interest that we keep her in the field, she’s making some progress and I’d hate to lose any edge we’ve got against the Brotherhood. Is there anything worth mentioning that you didn’t include in your report, Deacon?” She was eyeing him, trying to get him to stop bugging everyone with his presence and get back to his mission. He was all skips and smiles. 

“Nope, sorry boss.” Dez sighed at him and took a moment to light a cigarette, breathing in the harsh tobacco to clear her mind, Deacon decided to do the same. 

“I’m sending you out on a recon of sorts. We have suspicions that there’s someone snatching up synths before they get wiped. Simply routine but it’ll get you out of my hair for a while.”

“Alrighty.” Deacon hopes up, grabbing his pack and taking what he dubbed the “super secret exit” that pops out at the river from the sewers. He cracked his knuckles before walking on his merry way.  
_________________________________________

The mission at Fort Strong was a success, Danse once again sending Nora back to report their findings, alone. She huffed as she stepped over the dead mutants, shifting her gun in her arms to kick a limb aside. She was hesitant to return, despite the “good news,” but now the Brotherhood had all this ammunition and weapons that could kill everyone in the Railroad more than enough times. She needed to tell Des, but with her punishment, it would be suspicious to leave. No one has to know. It’ll be quick, her thoughts were getting to her as she slowed down her walk. She would have to go all the way back to the Prydwen anyway, she could make a little detour. 

Before she could change her mind, her feet were carrying her away from the Boston airport and towards the Old North Church. She finally thought of Deacon and how weird he had been a few mornings ago. Yeesh, what was that about anyway? 

There weren’t many obstacles in her way but she took the long route, careful to look behind her shoulder around every corner to assure that she wouldn’t be followed at all. When the church was finally in sight, she allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief, picking up the pace till she slipped inside, closing the door and leaning against it for a few minutes before descending into the catacombs below the crumbling building.  
___________________________________________

_“You know, you remind me of these windows,” Nora whispered, Deacon’s lips pressed to the corner of her mouth, reveling in the taste of her lips. They were held up in some lonely little church by the freeway._

_“Yeah? Why cause they’re pretty like me?” He deflected her affection, as he usually did in the beginning._

_“No wiseass, like think about it. The light comes in and there are all these colors and all these facets and you’re all of them. There’s always something new I learn about you or something I find in you that wasn’t there before.” Her voice had raised to more than a whisper, but still enough to keep the moment tender. Deacon’s glasses had slid down his nose, giving her a beautiful view of his eyes, like a raging ocean or some days a drizzly sky. Liar’s eyes they were called. She inhaled a painful breath, he was beautiful and she wanted him to see it as she did. Her fingers left his shoulder and tilted his face up to look up towards the roof, a shard of what remained of the window cast a pink and yellow glow across his cheekbones. She could have sworn his breathing stopped before she placed the gentlest of kisses on his lips._

_The gentleness didn’t last long._

_Deacon scooped Nora up, his strong hands gripping her thighs hard, squeezing as he walked her towards one of the upright pews. His lips didn’t disconnect from hers as they kissed, every bit of emotion going into it. Her fingers gently tugged on the belt of his jeans once she could let go of his shoulders. They undressed quickly, their breaths mingling together as item after item of clothing was shed before they were bare to each other. Nora’s thighs were spread wide, her body nearly folded in half as Deacon’s arm supported one of her legs._

_They breathed. Nora felt like the world had stopped, that everything outside the little church no longer existed, that there were only the two of them and that she would forget what water tastes like and how to breathe fresh air without the man in front of her. Deacon pushed his glasses up with his shoulder, his fingers currently busy thrusting inside of her, opening her up for him. He groaned deep in his chest and the wet, sticky sound filled the room. If they weren’t going to hell before, they definitely were now. He pulled his fingers out of her, pushing her thighs further apart and bending his knees awkwardly and push at her with his cock. He fought the urge to cum as soon as his thickness filled her. Her heavy breathing stopped, replaced with a sigh, almost a gasp as her lungs filled with the scent of him; dirt, tobacco, sweat, and something vaguely reminding her of home. After 210 years; 1839600 hours; 110376000 minutes; 6622560000 seconds… she felt alive. _  
____________________________________________

__Desdemona was quiet, her teeth worrying her lip and a subtle shake in her fingers pinched around her cigarette. Everyone was silent, staring at her like she had transformed into a deathclaw before their eyes. Nora was leaned up against one of the many desks set up around the map table. She chose to hide her shaking fingers in her folded arms._ _

__“Well...what are you all standing around for? You all have jobs to do, get to them.” Dez spat, eyes scanning the room before everyone returned to their duties. She looked back towards her spy and tilted her head, leading her somewhere more private._ _

__“What are we going to do Dez, I have to report back to the Prydwen soon, I’m on probation for...making a mistake and if I don’t show up who knows what they might do.” Nora’s whisper held a bit of shame to it, she felt more trapped than ever. Her mission was taking over, but the duties she had to pretend to honor could get her killed if she wasn’t careful._ _

__“You’re going to stay true to your mission. Don’t give them any reason to suspect you’re not one hundred percent with them. If anything big happens, use the dead drops and stay calm, you’re a good agent and I don’t want to lose you.” Her hand gripped Nora’s shoulder, almost grimacing with disgust at her Brotherhood uniform. “We’re all with you, you’re strong and we’ll beat those bastards and the institute.”_ _

__“Understood.”_ _

__Nora exited the church through the escape tunnel, keeping her eyes open for anything that could have seen her. So far she was clear. She began the long trip back to the Prydwen, so Maxson and the world of lies she had built._ _


	3. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty...This is my third attempt at writing smut. I can't say it's very good and I'm still disappointed in myself but whatever.

For weeks, Nora listened and followed orders like a good little soldier. The missions were minimal, small things really, like looking for technology or finding more supplies. She bided her time, kissed up to her superiors, especially to Maxson. On the other hand, Danse has already come to enjoy her company aboard the Prydwen, even taking to eating his meals with her when she’d finally rest. She would tell him about lots of pre-war activities and objects while he described his past and his reasons for joining the Brotherhood. He was such a cute nerd, whenever he spoke to her she’d swear he swallowed a thesaurus. He was even a little bit of a history buff, pointing out historical sights on their travels. Every week, Nora would send her latest report, describing what they had been up to, asking about everyone’s wellbeing, she had also begun sneaking her rations and some extra supplies in the dead-drops as well, just to help out. She had regretfully informed them she had made it into the institute and left a holotape of every little thing inside. She vowed to discuss this in person when she had time to. She would understand if Dez was pissed, but if she wasn’t so deep in this damn mission she could actually come and do Railroad things without worrying about this shit.

Then, she thought about Deacon. She missed him. Not seeing him for more than two months was starting to get to her. Was he eating? Was he hurt? Did he find someone new? She understood that what they had wasn’t really established, per his request actually. All these thoughts popped into her head as the Vertibird made its way over the commonwealth, the sound of the blades bouncing off the buildings below until they reached a less crowded area. Maxson had lifted her ban on taking time off and for good behavior, given her a week for all the information he had brought them. Despite this, she felt sick and wondered how long she could keep going.

The Vertibird touched down outside of Concord as she requested, and in her eagerness, she had jumped off before it had fully touched the ground. She didn’t move until the sound of it was finally out of her ears before she took off in a sprint towards the Red Rocket. Dogmeat’s ears perked up and he barked happily, bounding over and jumping on her with enough force to knock her over. He licked away her tears and wagged his tail at the excited and relieved praises while she clung to him. A warrior’s welcome, she thought, reminded of when her husband had finally come home.

“Come on baby, let's go lay down.” She rolled up to her knees, patting the dog’s butt before they jogged the rest of the way.

______________________________________

“Deacon? Are you here?” She called out before she stepped inside. The place still smelled like him and there were fresh beers in the fridge. “Maybe he went out for something?” She glanced at Dogmeat who had taken up residence on the couch under the windows. He gave a little huff, wagging the tip of his tail.

“Yeah probably…” she dropped her heavy pack and unlaced her boots, tossing them towards the back room, taking a moment to glance inside to see if maybe he was sleeping. The room was dark with the small rattling of a fan in the corner. Nope. Empty.

“I think I’m gonna wash up pupper, bark if you need me.” She laughed, grabbing the small sack of toiletries she brought from the Prydwen and rounding the garage to a small little shack she had converted to a shower and toilet. Convenient despite the full lack of space, but a nice curtain separated both amenities for a bit of privacy. She rigged up a pilot light underneath an old water heater she had found at a dump and had it all hooked up with the help of Sturges before she had helped them do the same at Sanctuary. The water came out hotter than hell but right now, she needed it. She lathered up and groaned as she went over the sore spots and fresh bruises, she was saving a particularly fresh one on her thigh for later.

She hadn't even heard the door open when she heard his voice behind her.

"Hope you're not doing anything in there. I use that shower too." She could hear the humor in his voice and she yanked open the curtain, ignoring the pain in her body to grab him and hold him tight. He hesitated a moment before he held her back just as soundly, resting his cheek on top of her head. "Great, not another shirt." He smiled, pressing a tender kiss to her wet hair. He pulled away from her long enough to strip down before he was joining her under the hot spray. Her fingers gently smoothed over his shoulders, squeezing slightly before reaching up to give him a soft kiss. When they broke apart, Nora rested her head in his neck, sniffling.

"I missed you. A lot more than I thought I would and before you say anything I want to get this off my chest. When I left, things were a little weird and I hated it. I really love you, Deacon, I do, and I know you love me too and what I want to tell you is; I understand. You can't say it back and you're scared to be in love again and I'm not here to change that. I want you so much and not just in one way. You're so stupid it's crazy to think that you're one of the best agents in the Railroad." She laughed, rubbing her eyes. "I love you and if you wanna go…you know…do that thing at the chapel, I wouldn't mind. Being apart made me realize just how much I need you."

Deacon was silent, choosing to really go over what she was trying to tell him. He hadn't had anyone tell him he was loved since his wife Barbra, and that ended terribly. He wasn't ready to let Nora go, but Nora was strong, brave, and almost always never took no for an answer. He didn't have much to lose but a lifetime of PTSD saw differently.

"Look, how about we hold off on that part, but we can do all this other stuff now while you're back." He pets her hair, smiling happily when she agreed.

After the absolutely amazing shower, Deacon carefully and quickly carried Nora inside, locking themselves away in the back room. He laid Nora down gently, her legs already quivering in excitement. 

“God, you look amazing when you’re all hot and bothered, you know that?” Deacon’s hands were pushy pushing her thighs apart and slowly working her open with his fingers. This was one of her favorite parts, especially when he got in the mood to tease her. He’d get her all hot and anxious before barely slipping a finger in and taking it back out till she’d scream for him to fuck her. 

“So I’ve heard. Please D, it’s been so long I just want you already.” She whined, lifting her hips to get him going. “Didn’t you miss me?” Her breath came out in pants, “I missed you, everyday baby.”

“Fuck babe I get it.” He groaned, unable to contain how much he really did want it. He ached and burned to be inside her. He withdrew his fingers and made his way between her legs until he was able to rub his cock against her. He swallowed back a moan at just the feel of her thighs around his waist before he gently pushed in, her insides tightening at the intrusion. He hesitated a bit before thrusting fully into her, his body shaking and her lips dropping open in a deep moan. Fuck she felt amazing. He pushed her legs apart while sitting up, groaning as he looked down and watched himself slip in and out of her, filling her quivering pussy before leaving it painfully empty. Over and over until he couldn't take it anymore, dropping her legs, wrapping his arms around her body and just...fucking...giving it to her until she was a sobbing, soaked mess underneath him. He felt his body begin to ache, especially his knees and he let her go before pulling out and violently fisting his cock until he came all over her stomach in thick, white globs, splattering on her reddened skin as he bit back a yell of pleasure.

Nora's eyes were wide and her pupils were almost taking over that pretty hazel color that he loved to stare into. She watched him, struggling to stay sitting up as his cock twitched and his thighs shook with his orgasm.

"Fuck," was all he had to say.

After the cleanup, Nora was close to dozing off next to the fire pit when all of her thoughts came back to her. She sat upright on her reclaimed couch next to a sleepy Deacon, who had his head in her lap and watched her carefully under his shades.

“D…I’m scared.” She shivered slightly, the sun was just starting to set on them and the food was close to done. “I think something really big is going on and I don’t know if I can keep up with this and put you all in danger. They’ve need sending us out for parts and when I find them, they take care of everything behind closed doors. It’s like a big secret but the energy is different.” She shook her head before looking down at her lover. Her fingers gently cupping his cheek, feeling the new growing stubble and carefully training up to his eyes. She didn’t remove his shades, but just carefully her thumb brushed the dark circles under his eyes. He was old, too old for another Switchboard situation. And he was tired of losing people goddamn it. He gripped her wrist softly in his hand and pulled her fingers to his lips to give them gentle kisses before sighing.

“I can tell Dez to call you off. Say you got pregnant from some hands little cadet and you need out or you’ll go on a murder spree.” Nora rolled her eyes, flicking his forehead.

“I don’t sleep around Deacon, unlike you, I’m not that good at deep infiltration like that.” Deacon just chuckled lowly, grabbing her fingers once again.

“Hey hey, no need to get jealous of my skills. I do what it takes to get answers and if it means taking someone to bed for it, I’ll do it.” He laughed at Nora’s disgusted face before he dropped the humor and held her hand against his chest. “If you don’t feel safe or if you feel like your cover is going to get blown, you get out of there…understand? We can’t lose our best because you’re stubborn.” 

He held her tightly in his arms until she had closed her eyes and he slipped out of bed, grabbing a beer and playing with her pip-boy until the sun began to shine through the windows.


	4. Catch Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dude what the fuck am I even doing anymore?

Paladin Danse Log of November 18, 2287

While Knight ____ was on a technical house arrest, I was still cleared for my own missions, but I felt it better to stay with her and watch her take care of her power armor or spend time in the Boston Airport's shooting range. She was working hard to better herself and I could see that this lockdown was really getting to her underneath her tough exterior. She's an excellent soldier and despite being a little…lackadaisical with her duties aboard the Prydwen as of late, maybe this detention will set her on the right path. I will continue to spend more time with her regardless, I've come to think of her as my friend and I enjoy her company ad I hope she feels the same.

Ad Victoriam. 

Danse stepped away from his terminal and looked around his assigned quarters. He didn't have much to call his own but a few knick-knacks he had picked up in the wasteland that he thought was interesting, but ultimately he believed personal items only wore him down and took up too much room in his packs, so he kept them in a locker underneath his bed for whenever he cared to look at them. He stretched his arms over his head before undoing the collar around his neck and zipping his uniform down till he could take a deep breath without getting pinched by the zipper. He always hated it but the uniform was regulation and Paladin Danse never broke regulation, no sir. He rolled his eyes to himself before leaning over and removing a glass and a bottle of whiskey from one of the larger bottom drawers. Maxson was a fan of this brand and Danse had always thought about trying it, so when he found an almost perfect, unopened bottle, he snatched it up for himself faster than he could shoot a gun. 

Danse poured himself a finger of the golden brown liquid, watching as the light of his quarters reflected off the glass and made the whiskey look almost heavenly. He placed the bottle down before raising the glass to eye level, swirling it to watch in amusement as the liquid danced along the walls of the glass before settling again. He took a tentative sip, appreciating the sharp bite that the alcohol still had before nearly groaning at the smooth taste of the aged beauty. He downed the rest of his glass, sitting against the edge, before pouring himself another. As he took a sip, there was a knock at his door. He placed the glass down carefully on his desk before pushing himself off and opening the door. He had expected someone like Maxson or one of the other Paladins aboard, but there stood Nora, looking small in her commissary provided pajamas. Her face was downturned and she held her pillow in her arms. 

"Knight, this is an inappropriate hour for you to be out of bed. You still have a lot left to do tomorrow morning and I would advise that you get lots of rest." He spoke firmly, but the alcohol was beginning to flow through his system, causing his rigid posture to fly right out the proverbial window and make him lean against the frame of his door, looking down at her. 

"I just don't feel good Danse, can I sleep on the floor in here or something?" Her voice was quiet, aware that Maxson's room was just across the way. Danse stared at her a moment before sniffing. 

"Don't you think that would be even more inappropriate Knight? It could show favoritism amongst you and the others, or worse, they could think we were involved together." Danse had the urge to reach out and touch her arm, he wanted it so much he crossed his arms just to keep them to himself.

"I hate it here Danse, I don't think I'll ever get used to it, ever." She nearly whined, finally looking up at him and pouting. He had to bite back a small chuckle as he slunk further into the doorframe, crossing one ankle over the other, totally casual. 

“Oh come on, the food in the mess hall isn’t bad… well, as long as you don’t smell it before you eat it." He finally did chuckle at the face she made, like just mentioning it brought the smell to her nose. " And don’t worry, you’ll get used to sleeping comfortably underneath massive containers of highly flammable gas." He really laughed now as she shoved his chest with her hands. He caught himself and moved aside to let her in before closing the door behind himself. 

She threw her pillow down on the cold ground before sitting on it, crossing her arms. She watched him move about, picking up some of his paperwork and swipe up his half-drunk glass of whiskey, sipping a little more before he looked back at her. He offered and she took, thanking him softly as they began to drink together in silence. Danse told her of his childhood, living in Rivet City, which she had never heard of, and how he lost one of his best friends. She listened, actively, and he appreciated it very much. He thought of her as a very good friend to him. 

Nora pushed herself up, carefully, like any move could startle him into running away. The alcohol swam through her bloodstream, igniting a fire in her lower belly and causing her brain to swim through the thick cloud that muffled her thoughts. She walked to where he sat at his desk in a little office chair until was close enough to Danse that she could smell his shampoo off of his beautiful dark hair. She maneuvered herself to stand between his open legs, her hands coming up to rest against his pectorals, sliding up to his shoulders and finally threading her fingers into that sinfully perfect hair of his. He looked up at her with these sweet, intense, chocolatey brown eyes that begged for something, but it wasn't clear what as they searched her face before locking onto her own eyes. She waited for a few breaths, her stomach fluttering and her breath hitching until she leaned down, sloppily pressing her lips into his. He tasted like whiskey and mint, like he brushed his teeth before deciding to ruin all that hard work to drink his ass off. 

Danse’s strong arms scooped her up, careful not to stumble in his own drunken state. Nora wrapped her legs around his waist, fingers clinging to his uniform, feeling the strong muscle underneath. Her other hand was busy with his hair, scratching his scalp with her nails and combing through the softness of the inky black strands. Her lips moved from his mouth to nibble on his earlobe and neck where she could reach before he dumped her onto his pristine bed. She bounced a little on the mattress before clawing off her top off, revealing sum-warmed skin and stretch marks. Danse’s eyes were all over her body, taking in the scars of her life and the battles she had fought. He dropped to his knees before her, causing Nora to halt her state of undress as his lips delicately worshiped the skin that she hid under so many shirts and jackets and pieces of armor. He was blessed to be given the opportunity to see her this bare. His eyes darted up to hers as his fingers curled and dipped into the waistband of her clean and crisp sleep pants. Her pupils were blown wide with lust and her bottom lip quivered in anticipation before she bit it between slightly crooked but white teeth. 

She nodded. 

He yanked them off of her with speed, and tossed them over to the corner, he’d pick them up later. He crawled up her body, pushing his uniform down to his knees before kicking it off the rest of the way. Nora's eyes fluttered closed as the hot and heavy heat of Danse and his cock tapped at the skin of her thighs. 

“Holy shit,” She slurred, reaching down to give a few testing strokes before moaning at the excitement of how good he was going to feel splitting her open. He groaned, burying his face in her neck and canting his hips forward into her touch. This certainly wasn't his first time but it had been a long time for sure. She used her other hand to spread herself, rubbing the head of him against her clit before the tip was pushed lower, lower, until it caught onto her entrance, going no further. She let go of him and herself, reaching up and giving his arm a squeeze. He looked down at her, lifting himself up on his arms to slowly, torturously pushing into her right heat. She hissed when the stretch was a little too much, but she wanted him all the way inside. He wouldn’t disappoint. 

She felt full, so incredibly full and it was fucking amazing. He couldn’t wait and he began to pull out, thrusting I’m slowly until she felt slick around him, the friction dissipated and her body turned to jelly around him. Her hips were spread wide and her hands were next to her head on the mattress. Her short hair was matted to her face and god that face was so blissed out. Her freckles were dark against her flushed skin and her mouth was wide open with constant moans and praises spilling out. Her breasts bounced with every rough thrust of his cock hitting home, and her stomach jiggled softly where she wasn’t so fit. He sat himself up while one hand carefully stroked her underneath her belly button, enjoying the soft feeling of her skin while the other covered her mouth, silencing her pleasured sobs. He panted hot and heavy above her, her insides tightening and her eyes screwing shut as the rest of her body shook before she completely sagged into the mattress, the slick between her legs growing and the sounds of him pushing into her grew almost obscene. He groaned, nearly losing himself in her pliant body before he pulled out, cum splashing against her quivering thighs.

“Shit…” he whispered, his hips shaking before he stood on wobbly legs to get a wet rag. They cleaned each other off before redressing and staring at each other for a few moments. They were fucked if anyone heard them or found out about this, but they could deal with that later. He ignored decorum for the moment, pressing a soft kiss against her cheek and dragging her under the covers with him before they fell asleep to the silent hum of the Prydwen.


End file.
